warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenglot
Origins The Jenglot is a creature with origins in Indonesian mythology, legend and folklore. In particular, accounts of its existence are said to have originated back in 1997, with later accounts suggesting they first showed up as far back as 1972, on the Indonesian island of Java. Many also believe that Jenglot were, at one time, mundane human beings. These speculate that one might become a Jenglot by pursuing an aescetic lifestyle of extreme poverty. Though, others say that the transformation comes simply from consulting with dark spirits. Due to the creatures' appearance, some also speculate that a process of mummification may also be involved in the change from human to Jenglot. Appearance The Jenglot is a relatively short, small creature, only between 12 and 20 cm tall. It is also desiccated, dry, thin and shriveled, not unlike a diminutive mummy. The hair on their heads is long and stringy, while the hair on their arms and legs is stiff and stubbly. Their faces are sunken, their eyes wide and wild; they may or may not also have fangs, but they almost always have long nails. Behavior Indonesia is the only mundane land in which sightings of the Jenglot are reported. They are especially common to spot within the island of Java. They may be seen in various location--in houses, on rooftops, in trees, even underground. However, they may possess particular skill at hiding, as they are most often found by those claiming to have some manner of psychic power. Some Jenglot fall under the care of keepers, who regularly feed their companion its particular diet of human blood. This, they legally obtain from local blood banks. Though, the Jenglot has not been reported to ever consume the blood if others are present. Abilities Because the Jenglot is never seen to move, there is difficulty in identifying just what its specific powers entail. Some believe that it has some form of furtive ability (invisibility or some form of cloaking), because of the specific mention that their presence is largely discovered by people with psychic powers. And many believe that, because it is never seen to move (yet it does appear in different locations from time to time), the Jenglot may possess some sort of transportation power such as superhuman speed or teleportation. Some even speculate that it may be able to draw blood into itself for sustenance, rather than actually physically drinking. And, like other Vampires, the Jenglot derives sustenance and an extended lifespan (perhaps indefinite, as a Jenglot is never reported as having died) from ingesting the blood of human beings. Weaknesses No weaknesses are made readily apparent. There are no accounts of a Jenglot ever having attacked someone, or being attacked by someone, to suggest that there is a particularly proficient way in which to do them harm or cause death. Category:Mythical Being Category:Asian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Southeast Asian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Indonesian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Diminutive Category:Goblinoid Category:Vampire Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Life/Death/Blood Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:Artificial Creature Category:J